peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 May 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-05-11 ; Comments *(Duff Paddy) Here's another full 2-hour Top Gear show from 1969. And in a packed programme tonight, Ronnie, there's sessions from Fleetwood Mac, King Crimson, Tyrannosaurus Rex and The Bonzo Dog Band. Sessions *Fleetwood Mac *King Crimson #1 First Broadcast. Recorded 1969-05-06 **Available on Epitaph and In The Court of the Crimson King (40th Anniversary Edition) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Marc Bolan - Marc Bolan At The BBC, 6XCD Box Set, 2013) Universal Music *The Bonzo Dog Band (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Courtesy Duff Paddy) Unknown - needs source and label details *Top Gear Theme *Edwin Hawkins Singers - Oh Happy Day (single) Buddah 201 048 *Tim Rose - Roanoke (single) CBS 4209 *Fleetwood Mac - Tallahassee Lassie (session) *Bonzo Dog Band - Mr. Apollo (session) *Chicken Shack - I'd Rather Go Blind (single) Blue Horizon 57-3153 *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Once Upon the Seas of Abyssinia (session) *King Crimson - The Court of the Crimson King (session) to cut out news *Martha Velez - It Takes a Lot To Laugh, It Takes a Train To Cry (single) London HLZ 10266 *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Bad Moon Rising (7") Fantasy 622 *Bonzo Dog Band - Look At Me I'm Wonderful (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Nijinsky Hind (session) *Fleetwood Mac - Heavenly (session) *Jefferson Airplane - It's No Secret (LP - Bless Its Pointed Little Head (Live)) RCA LSP 4133 (US release) *King Crimson - 21st Century Schizoid Man (session) *Mike Cooper - Poor Little Annie (LP - Oh Really!?) Pye NSPL 18281 *Tyrannosaurus Rex - The Misty Coast of Albany (session) *Neil Young - The Loner (LP - Neil Young) Reprise RSLP 6317 *Pentangle - Once I Had A Sweetheart (single) Transatlantic BIG 124 *Fleetwood Mac - Early Morning Come (session) *Glass Menagerie - Have You Forgotten Who You Are? (single) Polydor 56318 *Canned Heat - Low Down (b-side of single Time Was) Liberty LBF 15200 *Bonzo Dog Band - Quiet Talks And Summer Walks (session) *Johnny Shines - Baby Don't You Think I Know (LP - Last Night's Dream) Blue Horizon 7-63212 *Fleetwood Mac - You'll Never Know What You're Missing Till You Try (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Chariots of Silk (session) *King Crimson - Talk To The Wind (session) *Kak - Golgotha (LP - Kak) Epic BN 26429 (US release) *Leviathan - Time (b-side of single The War Machine) Elektra EKSN 45057 *Fleetwood Mac - Blues With A Feeling (session) *Bob Dylan - I Threw It All Away (LP - Nashville Skyline) CBS 63601 *Colosseum - Walking In The Park (7") Fontana – TF 1029 / Fontana – 267 948 TF *Top Gear Theme File ;Name *(torrent) JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 ;Length *01.56.05 ;Other *(Duff Paddy) This torrent is a re-upload of the 8 classic Top Gear shows that appeared on my Peel blog Kat's Karavan and have now expired onMost of them are full (or nearly full) shows, encoded as 320K MP3s from 7-inch reel-to-reel tapes. *Many thanks to hills1902 for supplying the tapes, to John for ripping and encoding them and to Phil for originally hosting the MP3s on his server. ;Available * Part of the JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 torrent * Mooo Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Top Gear